Stacy Jones
Stacy Jones is the bubbly, friendly, and energetic Station Master/Station Manager at Shining Time Station. Bio Stacy's family has been living in the Indian Valley since the early pioneering days, with her grandmother Gracie becoming the station's first Station Master. Stacy has two married brothers and a single sister named Tracy. She's the proud aunt of Matt and Dan Jones, and has fond childhood memories of her "granny" and growing up in the Indian Valley. Before becoming Shining Time Station's full-time stationmaster, Stacy was very involved in the theater as an actress. She left the theater out of the sense of responsibility to take over the tradition of running the station. Kind and considerate, Stacy solves problems in her own inventive fashion, and accepts the magic of Shining Time Station as a quirky fact of life. Stacy is one of the handful of adults who knows about and is trusted by Mr. Conductor. In Thomas and the Magic Railroad, she finds Lily at Shining Time and delivers her to her Grandpa Stone. But even before Mr. Conductor makes his way to the Island of Sodor, she senses there is some danger afoot, and that all isn't going to be well when he goes, considering his diminishing supply of gold dust. Persona Stacy is bubbly, friendly and energetic, but can be stern when necessary. She is kind and considerate, and often stands out as a voice-of-reason. Appearances * Season 1 - A Place Unlike Any Other, Does It Bite?, And the Band Played Off, Pitching In and Helping Out, Show and Yell, Faith, Hope and Anxiety, Agree to Disagree, Whistle While You Work, Two Old Hands, Happy Accidents, Ring in the Old, Impractical Jokes, Finders Keepers, Just Wild About Harry's Workshop, Promises, Promises, Word's Out, Too Many Cooks, Mapping it Out, Things that Go Ga-Hooga in the Night, Is This the End? and 'Tis A Gift * Season 2 - Scare Dares, Oh, What A Tangled Web, The Magic is Believing, Win, Lose or Draw, Sweet and Sour, Achoo, A Dog's Life, Field Day, Wrong Track, Washout, Crackpot, Yabba, Yabba, Yabba, Nickel in a Pickle, Stop the Press, He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not, Double Trouble, Is Anybody There?, Do I Hear, Jingle, Jingle, Jingle and All's Fair * Season 3 - Becky Makes a Wish, Schemer's Alone, Bully for Mr. Conductor, Stacy Cleans Up, Schemer's Robot, Billy Saves the Day, Billy's Party, Fortune Teller Schemer, Billy's Runaway Train, Schemer Goes Camping, Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin, Bad Luck Day at Shining Time Station, Mr. Conductor's Fourth of July, Stacy Forgets Her Name, Schemer's Special Club, Mr. Conductor's Movie, The Joke's on Schemer, Dance Crazy, Mysterious Stranger, Dan's Big Race, Mr. Conductor Gets Left Out, Mr. Conductor's Big Sleepwalk, The Mayor Runs for Re-Election, Stacy Says No and How the Station Got Its Name * The Family Specials - Once Upon a Time, Second Chances, One of the Family and Queen for a Day * Schemer Presents! - How to Get Something Done (mentioned) and The Meaning of Time (mentioned) * Thomas and the Magic Railroad Trivia * Stacy has a collection of tea sets. * While she doesn't do much in the final film version of Thomas and the Magic Railroad, she had a much larger role in the original cut, as she and Billy Twofeathers try to figure out why Shining Time is beginning to decay after the gold dust's disappearance and P.T. Boomer's arrival. * Her name is a reference to legendary train engineer, Casey Jones. * Didi Conn is the only actress who has played Stacy aside from the Japanese dub of Thomas and the Magic Railroad. * Her dubbed voice was provided by Shinobu Adachi in the Japanese dub of "Thomas & the Magic Railroad", Liliana Barba in the Spanish dub, and Einat Glixman in the Hebrew dub. Gallery File:DidiConn.png File:StacyJones.gif File:APlaceUnlikeAnyOther 0055.png|Stacy with Matthew Jones File:Achoo11.png|Stacy with Billy Twofeathers, Mr. Conductor and Dan Jones File:SchemerGoesCamping25.png|Stacy with Becky, Kara Cupper and Dan Jones File:BeckyMakesaWish74.png|Stacy dressed as Schemer File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad199.png|Stacy with Billy Twofeathers File:BendemsStacyJones.jpg|Stacy Jones' Bendem toy Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Railroad Characters Category:Jones Family Category:Thomas and the Magic Railroad Category:Featured Articles